Amell in the Inquisition
by RenegadeMage
Summary: I thought it would be cool to try and put my cannon Warden as a companion in Dragon Age Inquisition. So, I created some dialogue between my Warden Dorian Amell and the companions in the game. Now, I don't know the companions personalities, or even if the Warden will be mentioned in the game. This is all just for laughs.
1. Varric

**Warden Amell and Varric**

Varric: You aren't what I expected, Commander.

Amell: _***chuckles***_ I never am.

Varric: It isn't a bad thing, but your story has just been slightly exaggerated.

Amell: What do you mean 'exaggerated'?

Varric: Well, I heard the Hero of Ferelden was taller than most men, built like a Qunari warrior, and had a face chiselled and defined by years of battle.

Amell: …

Varric: They also say you have a facial tattoo, and a shaved head.

Amell: Anything else?

Varric: Oh, and you have a deep and manly voice. Turns out the glowing eyes is the only accurate description.

Amell: Wow, whoever told that story had a wild imagination.

Varric: Hey, my imagination isn't that wild.

...

Amell: So you knew my cousin pretty well?

Varric: Who, Hawke? Yeah, we got into some trouble together, back in the day.

Amell: I have only seen her a few times, I wish I could get to know her properly. Haven't had more than a fleeting conversation with her.

Varric: She felt the same way, when she learnt who you were.

Amell: Did she know we had actually formerly met? Back before the Blight hit, in Lothering.

Varric: Don't think she ever mentioned it. But, Hawke was a lady who kept things to herself mostly.

Amell: Seems to be a family trait.

...

Varric: So, since you aren't very pleased with my original interpretation of your story, would you allow me to retell it? With only the facts of course.

Amell: You want to write a story… about me?

Varric: Yep, and all your heroic deeds.

Amell: Why…?

Varric: Call me sentimental, but I like a good adventure where the hero overcomes all odds and gets the girl.

Amell: I didn't get the girl, she was never a prize.

Varric: My apologises. Still...?

Amell: Sorry Varric, I have already sworn the story to Leliana.

Varric: Damn, I'm a pretty red head, but not that pretty.

...

Amell: Hmmm

Varric: What? Why are you staring at me?

Amell: I have met many dwarves in my life… and you are the first to not have a beard. One that was old enough to have one, anyway.

Varric: That's because it fell onto my chest.

Amell: Interesting…

_..._

_(If Inquisitor attempts a romance with Varric)_

Amell: Are you alright, Varric?

Varric: Ah, yeah… just thinking.

Amell: Anything I can help with? You have been overly quiet… which is unusual for you.

Varric: _*sigh*_ Just thinking of those I've lost and continue to lose…

Amell: I see. May I say something?

Varric: Sure.

Amell: You don't have to always push everyone away. Sometimes the past can be too hard to handle, but that's what friends are for. If you can trust just one person, they can make all the difference.

Varric: It's complicated. Not everyone's life ends up in a fairy-tale romance. We aren't all as lucky.

Amell: My life isn't perfect Varric. No one's is.

...

Varric: I want to apologise, Amell.

Amell: Over?

Varric: I know your life isn't perfect. Shit, you probably have had it harder than I can possibly imagine. You were just trying to help.

Amell: Don't worry about it. It takes a bit to get under my skin, nowadays.

...

Amell: Varric, why do you only refer to my cousin as 'Hawke'? She has a first name you know.

Varric: I know, force of habit. It was something the gang used to do. It's like when people call you Commander or Warden.

Amell: She never minded?

Varric: Shit yeah she did! She used to bitch and moan all the time over it. Especially to that broody elf she was with.

Amell: You don't talk about her lover much. I would have thought that would be something you'd want to tell tales about. Or is romance not your thing?

Varric: Oh I can do romance. Haven't you read 'Swords and Shields'?

Amell: Err, I don't count that as a romance…

Varric: Casandra probably doesn't either.

**_(if Cassandra is present)_**

Cassandra: _*disgusted noise*_

Varric: Well… let's just say, that what they had when I knew them…. It wasn't much of a love story. Can't say I know how they are now, hopefully they are less broody.

...

Amell: Varric! What the Fade is this shit?

Varric: What? You don't like it? You wanted me to write a romance.

Amell: Not about me and my wife though!

Varric: Call it a 'friend-fiction'.

Amell: But really Varric? "The Tainted Lover?"

Varric: What's wrong with it?

Amell: What's right with it? I also said to not tell stories about me!

Varric: About your adventures, not your romances.

Amell: _"The redheaded seductress stepped closer to her broad shouldered leader. They both knew what they shared was wrong, forbidden. He was a Warden, and a mage. Romance was not an option. But nothing could dampen the flames of their passion."_

Varric: I fail to see the problem.

Amell: _"She ran her slender fingers through his thick mane of glorious chest hair. Damned be to the rules, and damned be to the Blight…"_

**_(If Sera is present)_**

Sera: Don't stop! You're getting to the good bits!

**_(If Dorian is present)_**

Dorian: You should let me proof read Varric. Sera edits it with an overdramatic voice.

Varric: I think it's tastefully done.

Amell: Varric… you are lucky I am not roasting you right now… If Leliana reads this, I doubt she will be quite as calm.

...

Amell: So you knew Alistair? Err, King Alistair?

Varric: Yeah, we got up to some mischief a few years back. I can tell you the story some time, if you're willing to hear it.

Amell: I'd like that. I miss him. We hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he was practically my brother.

Varric: He spoke highly of you. I think he would miss you as well. You should try and find him.

Amell: I'm not the same man I was when we knew each other. I doubt he hasn't changed, either.

Varric: I hear that.

...

Amell: Varric, who's Bianca?

Varric: My crossbow.

Amell: That much I gathered. But surely there is an origin to the name?

Varric: Can't I name my weapon without everyone thinking it's named after some lost lover? You named your sword.

Amell: It's called Starfang. That's hardly something worthy of questions. It's made from star material, and shaped like a tooth. Star-fang.

Varric: Least Bianca is slightly more tasteful and original.

Amell: Hey!

...

Varric: So, any plans on settling down with the wife? Raising a few baby mages?

Amell: You just want info for another one of your Maker awful smut novels.

Varric: I'm hurt…. It isn't awful.

Amell: _*sigh*_ To answer your question, yes we are considering it. But, it's too dangerous right now. The Breach must be stopped if we want a better life for our children. So many years have passed us, I fear our time together grows shorter. I would rather not leave this earth, having not given my all to our life together.

Varric: Geez, I can't decide if you have the makings of a poet, or a bullshit artist.

Amell: Can it not be both?

...

Varric: So, am I assuming you two have decided now is a good time to have a family?

Amell: Sorry?

Varric: Well it's just the noises I heard echoing from your room last I night I simply thought-

Amell: We are not having this conversation!

Varric: Shit, I owe Sera five Sovereigns.

**_(If Sera is present)_**

Sera: Told you the mighty Commander blushes brighter than a tomato!


	2. Dorian

**Warden Amell and Dorian**

Amell: So, am I correct in understanding you are from Tevinter?

Dorian: Good news travels fast it would seem. I'm surprised the angry mob hasn't come after me yet.

Amell: _***laughs***_ Don't worry, there aren't any torches available.

Dorian: You seem more pleasant about it than most. Especially your lady friend, the Spymaster.

Amell: Leliana? Ah, she has had a rough past with the Tevinter Imperium. We both have…

Dorian: And yet, you speak kindly to me?

Amell: I know more than most the consequences of being born into a curse. You forget, I too suffer from the actions of our ancestors.

Dorian: I doubt many would hold you responsible for the Breach though, oh great Hero of Ferelden.

Amell: Would you believe it or not, some actually do. And they blame my cousin as well… though from what Varric has told me, I don't think she is quite that innocent.

Dorian: Well, the Inquisitor thinks highly of you. That's all that matters right now, I guess.

Amell: Don't worry, it took a while for our fearless leader to warm up to me. I'm sure it will be the same for you.

Dorian: We shall see…

...

Dorian: So…. You're a mage.

Amell: Am I? Huh, I figured I carried this thing around simply to look dashing. There is nothing more regal than a staff, you know.

Dorian: I did not take you for a man of fashion. It is a pleasant surprise, a handsome man with a sense of fashion is hard to come by.

Amell: Well, when one is married to an Orlesian, one tends to pick up a few fashion tips.

Dorian: Ah yes, the old ball and chain…

Amell: Don't let her catch you saying that. Last man who did ended up with a nasty limp… Poor old Ogrhen…

Dorian: She isn't that scary.

Amell: I could tell you stories, my friend.

...

Dorian: Hold on….

Amell: What?

Dorian: What did you say your name was again…?

Amell: Dorian Amell…?

Dorian: Well Andraste's great backside! It seems we have more in common that I first realized.

Amell: _***sigh***_ Blackwall warned me about this…

Dorian: This is awesome! We are practically doppelgangers!

Amell: We look nothing alike though…

Dorian: Well, you are pale, that is true. But we have the same name, both mages, both have glorious black hair. All you need now is fabulous facial hair like mine.

Amell: I don't think my wife would like that…

Dorian: Ah yes, the grumpy one… Such a shame, you would look absolutely stunning with a moustache.

Amell: Really…?

_..._

**_(If Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian)_**

Amell: _***chuckles***_

Dorian: What? Have I got something on my face?

Amell: Apart from that caterpillar, no.

Dorian: You know you wish you could have one… Well, why are you staring at me?

Amell: Told you the Inquisitor would warm up to you… seems I was more than right. He seems to be rather comfy in your presence.

Dorian: Are you always so gossipy…?

Amell: Call me soft, but I love a good romance. Especially in an epic adventure. It was circumstances similar to this, that I met Leliana. And now, we have been married for years. And soon, it will be your undying love the bards write songs about.

Dorian: …

Amell: Aw, don't be embarrassed. Makes me happy to see romance isn't dead. That even in these desperate times, love can still blossom.

Dorian: Who says it isn't just about the sex?

Amell: The sex…? Uh…. Never mind. Forget I said anything.

Dorian: Ha! Sera was right, you do blush at the mention of 'relations'.

**_(If Sera is present)_**

Sera: Isn't it adorable! The war hardened Commander of the Grey, blushing like a schoolboy at the mention of fu-

Amell: Shut up!

...

_**(If sided with mages)** _

Amell: Thank you.

Dorian: I'm sorry?

Amell: I heard about Redcliffe...

Dorian: Ah.

Amell: Yes... I wasn't told the entire details, which only peeks my concern. I shudder to think of the future that might have been. And what happened to Leliana...

Dorian: Oh… Don't mention it. I am always happy to save the day, and look dashing. Not that she needed much help, that wife of yours is a fighter.

Amell: Still, she isn't as immortal as she sometimes thinks… I am relieved to know she keeps good company.

_**(Alternately, if sided with Templars)**_

Amell: That was a very noble thing you did, Dorian.

Dorian: It has been known to happen.

Amell: I am being serious. You risked a lot seeking the Inquisitor out, in going against your own country.

Dorian: It wasn't my country that did this. I am not going against it, I am going against mad men who would seek to destroy everything I love.

Amell: I apologise... But stand by my original statement, this is a very noble and selfless act Dorian.

Dorian: Oh shush, you are making me embarrassed.

...

Amell: So, you don't actually condone blood magic? Or what Tevinter practices?

Dorian: This is aimed at me, I take it?

Amell: Well, we all know Solas's views on it… Just curious on yours.

Dorian: Just because I am from Tevinter, doesn't mean I will sacrifice an elven girl up to the chop for some bloody demon.

**_(If Sera is present)_**

Sera: Bloody right, or else I'd stick you one.

**_(If Inquisitor is an elf)_**

Sera: Make sure to do the Inquisitor in first, that way I can plant an arrow up side your head while distracted!

Amell: I did not mean offense. I have just heard some stories and I wanted to know if they were true or not.

Dorian: The stories may be true, but that has little to do with me. My past is not something I share freely. But know this, just because I was given the power to do something, does not mean I would do it. I do know of consequences.

Amell: Huh.

Dorian: What?

Amell: You just remind me of someone I once knew…. When I was much younger.

...

Dorian: How do you do that?

Amell: Do what?

Dorian: That scary eye glowing trick.

Amell: Why is that all everyone seems to ask me?

Dorian: Because it's awesome and I want to do it! The Inquisitor has a cool hand trick, you have a cool eye trick… I feel left out…

Amell: _***sigh***_ I did not choose this power. It is a gift that came with a heavy price. A curse.

Dorian: Must you be so melodramatic?

Amell: Fine. It comes with being a Warden, the taint enhanced my powers.

Dorian: Blackwall doesn't do that…

Amell: Is Blackwall a mage?

Dorian: No…?

Amell: Well there you go.

...

Amell: I'm curious Dorian, are you religious?

Dorian: Nope.

Amell: Not even in the slightest?

Dorian: Nope. And if I was I wouldn't not tell you. Why?

Amell: I thought the Tevinter Imperium did believe in the Maker, but not the profit Andraste, or something technical like that.

Dorian: In case you hadn't noticed, I don't uphold quite a lot of the Imperium's 'standards'. Are you?

Amell: You know, in all my years of travel… I have never decided whether or not I believe. But, I would like to think those who uphold faith are granted some reward.

Dorian: Like the Spymaster?

Amell: Not just her. I have friends who I have lost, I would like to think they are somewhere at peace.

Dorian: _***yawn***_

Amell: You aren't one for serious conversations, are you?

Dorian: Only if it's seriously not boring.

...

Dorian: So, if I was to become a Grey Warden…

Amell: Yes, there is a slight chance your eyes might glow.

Dorian: Interesting…

Amell: But, you will die around fifty, good chance you can't have kids, oh and there is the terrible nightmares…

**_(If Blackwall is present)_**

Blackwall: Don't forget the endless hungers and the constant nagging sense of doom.

Amell: Yes, that too.

Dorian: They don't say that in the recruitment adds…

Amell: No, they don't. I technically shouldn't be telling you all of that.

Dorian: Then why did you?

Amell: Because, I don't care much for rules _***chuckles***_

Dorian: How very rebellious of you.

Amell: I try. Don't ask other Warden's this information though, they will bite your head off. I'm just tired, of rules and of trying so hard to keep them.

Dorian: Right… so about those eyes…

Amell: Why do I even bother!?

...

Amell: So…

Dorian: Yes my handsome Warden Commander?

Amell: Maker you remind me of an old friend… Anyway, do you really think I would look good with a moustache?

Dorian: Well, I have seen you when you haven't shaved. It's not a bad sight, you look rugged, wild.

**_(If Blackwall is present)_**

Blackwall: Yet you said I look like a savage!

Dorian: That is because you don't look after yours!

Amell: Hmm.

Dorian: Why, thinking of growing one?

Amell: Maybe…

...

Dorian: Your wife hit me!

Amell: What?

Dorian: Your bloody wife swatted me on the back of the head at dinner last night

**_(If Varric is present)_**

Varric: Nearly knocked him off the chair. Ancestors it was funny.

**_(If Iron Bull was present)_**

Iron Bull: Funniest thing I've ever bloody seen!

Amell: Why in Andraste's name did she do that?

Dorian: Because of our chat over your bleeding facial hair! She told me to keep my advice to myself. Apparently she does not like the idea of my moustache…

Amell: Oh…

Dorian: She also said she didn't want her husband looking like he should constantly be twirling his moustache and laughing menacingly.

Amell: _***laughs hysterically***_

Dorian: It's not funny!

Amell: Maker I love her…


	3. Sera

**Warden Amell and Sera**

Sera: Huh.

Amell: What?

Sera: I figured you'd be taller.

Amell: Seems to be the usual reaction…

…

Sera: Is it true you really killed the Archdemon? With your bare hands?

Amell: Well, I didn't actually-

Sera: And then destroyed an ancient darkspawn organization?

Amell: It wasn't actually-

Sera: Then went on to slay a gigantic brood mother? And saved Amaranthine?

Amell: You are quite the talker, aren't you? _***chuckles***_

…

Sera: Hmmm.

Amell: Why are you staring at me…?

Sera: Just, can't figure you out.

Amell: What have you to figure out?

Sera: That trick you do, with your eyes…

Amell: _***sigh***_ Here we go.

Sera: I am just wanting to how you can do that. Varric said he knew someone who did something like that, someone who happened to be an Abomination...

Amell: I'm gathering he was telling you about Anders. Before you ask, no, I am not posed by a spirit or a demon.

Sera: Oh. Well that's alright then. I have made my mind up about you.

Amell: And?

Sera: You're short.

…

Amell: You are quite skilful with that bow, Sera.

Sera: I know, yeah.

Amell: It always amazes me how anyone can use them. You seem to never miss a target.

Sera: It's a gift I guess. I can try and teach you sometime if you like? Probably not the best teacher, but will give it a go.

Amell: Oh no, Leliana tried to teach me once… didn't end well.

Sera: Oh, I bet I know how that ended. Bet you couldn't focus. Wrapping her arms around you, breathing in your ear…

Amell: I ended up breaking her bow…

Sera: _***hysterical laughing***_

Amell: She never let me touch it again.

…

Sera: You're wife is quite the looker.

Amell: Don't you mean she is quite the… Seeker…

Sera: Oh Maker! That is brilliant! I have to remember that one.

Amell: I have been known to be funny, from time to time.

_**(If Cassandra is present)**_

Cassandra: She isn't a Seeker, we have been over this.

Amell: Then tell her to stop wearing their armour.

…

Amell: Sera… are you… skipping?

**_(If Varric is present)_**

Varric: They prefer 'frolicking'.

Sera: I am, yeah.

Amell: Why are you skipping? This hardly seems the time.

Sera: Because I'm bored. This is boring. I thought we were supposed to be stopping Veil tears, killing dragons, hunting down demonic mages. Cool shit like that.

Amell: Every part of our quest is important. Even the menial tasks. I learnt that long ago.

Sera: Right, so... I'm going to keep skipping...

Amell: _***chuckles***_ Fair enough.

…

Sera: You know, I bet Spymaster scary was quite the heart breaker, back in her day.

Amell: She still is. She hasn't changed a day.

Sera: _***gags***_ Sometimes you are too gooey, you know that right?

Amell: She is beautiful, why would I not say so?

Sera: Uh, giving me tooth aches!

Amell: I just like to remind people how special she is to me.

Sera: Oooooh, are we scared for competition?

Amell: Ha-ha, not at all. Trust is probably the greatest part of our relationship. No, I remind people how special she is, because it helps me to cope in these dark times. It reminds me of the good old days. What we fight for.

Sera: Aaaaand, we're back to gooey.

…

Amell_***whistles***_

Sera: _***joins in***_

**_(If Vivienne is present)_**

Vivienne: Will you two cut it out?

…

Sera: _***giggles***_

Amell: Please stop watching me…

Sera: You are pretty adorable. The way you follow your wife around like a little puppy.

Amell: Again, please stop watching me.

Sera: Have you been married long?

Amell: Nearing five years. And we'd been together an additional five.

Sera: Ten years! Shit! That's a long time to put up with someone.

Amell: Well, we haven't always been with each other. Duty has occasionally forced us to go our separate ways.

Sera: And still, you kept being married? Did you get… you know… lonely?

Amell: All the time actually. I would miss her more and more with each day. We always remained in contact though, eventually a letter would reach the other.

Sera: What I mean is… were you faithful?

Amell: Of course I was. Leliana is my everything. I would never even look at another that way. Why search for pearls when you have a diamond?

Sera: Naaaaw! You guys are too cute.

Amell: Yes, well…

Sera: Bet the catch up sex is amazing.

Amell: The…. What?

Sera: You know… years apart. You were both faithful, so that's an awful lot of pent up urges. Bet you rut like rabbits!

Amell: We are not having this conversation.

Sera: _***gasp***_ No wonder the Spymaster has been less grumpy since you showed up! You've been stringing her bow.

Amell: No, I-

Sera: Bet she polished your staff.

Amell: Please, stop-

Sera: Satisfying the demand of her Qun.

Amell: Sera, please-

Sera: Oh man, I can go on for hours with these!

Amell: _***sigh***_ Why can't I meet a nice elf?

…

Sera: Are you blushing?

Amell: What? No. I'm just… flushed. From the weather.

Sera: Okay, I would believe that, if it wasn't a known fact you are all magic-ed up with fire and shit.

Amell: …

Sera: You are blushing! Actually blushing! The great Commander of the Grey, Hero of Ferelden, blushing!

Amell: I am not.

Sera: Is it because I said she Annulled your Tower? That you make the Sister sing?

**_(If Iron Bull is present)_**

Iron Bull: Don't forget Laying the Lay Sister.

Amell: Technically… she isn't a sister, anymore…

Sera: Ah ha! So you have been strumming her loot!

Amell: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

Sera: Wow! Wait till I tell everyone how the mighty mage warrior is a blusher!

Amell: Are all elves like this? Because I have only met elves that want to make me squirm. You're all a pain...

Sera: Nah, only the elfy elves.

…

Sera: Is it true you can turn into any animal?

Amell: Not any animal, but most.

Sera: That is so cool! Turn into a squid!

Amell: Why a squid?

Sera: Why not a squid?

Amell: Fair point… maybe later.

Sera: Awesome!

Amell: _***chuckles***_

…

**_(If Sera and the Inquisitor are in a relationship)_**

Amell: You two are quite sweet together, you know.

Sera: I didn't think you would approve sharing your wife with me.

Amell: You know perfectly well who I am talking about…

Sera: Oh… Yeah. Well. Maybe.

Amell: My, my. The chattery elf has been silenced. I think that's a sign it must be serious.

Sera: Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the amazing rut we had last night.

Amell: Err…

Sera: You won't believe the things she can do!

Amell: Um… perhaps we shouldn't discuss this…

Sera: Why? I'm not embarrassed.

Amell: Yes, well… pretty sure she can hear you.

Sera: So?

Amell: Never mind…

_**(alternatively)** _

Amell: You act all casual, but I know you care about her.

Sera: Yeah well... your ass!

Amell: Yes, my ass...

Sera: Good. Glad we understand one and other.

Amell: If its any consolation, I know she feels the same about you.

Sera: Yeah... well... just shut it. Talking about feelings all the time, your like creepy!

Amell: _***chuckles***_

...

Sera: Do you think we'll win?

Amell: Win?

Sera: Yeah, this war we are in. Do you think the Inquisitor will win?

Amell: Sadly, I don't think this battle is a win or lose situation.

Sera: I know… just…

Amell: I'm sure everything will work out in the end. In my experience, they always do. That's why you have me, I'm practically a lucky charm.

Sera: _***chuckles***_ That's comforting.

Amell: We will win, Sera. Because we have to.

…

Sera: Hey Amell!

Amell: Hey, Sera?

Sera: How do you want to be drawn on the cover of Varric's novel?

Amell: On the… what?

Sera: Varric agreed to let me make the cover. I thought I'd be nice and give you a chance to speak up.

Amell: I have told Varric that story is not getting published. So there will be no need depict me.

Sera: Suit yourself! Long flowing black hair with a moustache it is!

...

Sera: Do.. Do you remember when you was in Denerim, back in the Blight? The Alienage?

Amell: Yes, I was there a few times. I remember the battle was especially brutal there.

Sera: Yeah... it was. But, you stopped it. Made shit better, slowly, but it got better.

Amell: Wait... you grew up in Denerim, didn't you?

Sera: Yeah, I did. What of it? Was just making conversation, was all...

Amell: Were you in the Alienage when the fighting happened?

Sera: Parts of it I was. Don't remember much. Don't want to. Left that shit hole not long after, wasn't much better but wasn't much worse.

Amell: I am sorry you had to see that. You would have only been a child then, wouldn't you?

Sera: Yeah. I met you, you know.

Amell: What? Why didn't you mention it sooner?

Sera: Didn't see the point. Wasn't a big thing or nothing, you gave me some food and money in a box. Kept the box.

Amell: I-I remember...

Sera: Yeah? Well that's good. Now, lets go kill something!


	4. Iron Bull

**Warden Amell and Iron Bull**

Iron Bull: So, you are the great Hero of Ferelden?

Amell: That's what they say.

Iron Bull: They mustn't feed you Grey Warden's enough. You're a bit on the small side.

Amell: I would be insulted, if you weren't the size of an ogre.

Iron Bull: Hey, I'm on a diet.

…

Iron Bull: You know mage, my people tell stories of you.

Amell: Huh, really?

Iron Bull: Yep, they tell of your great strength and courage. Your skill in battle and your sense of honour. You have actually become quite a legend in Par Vollen.

Amell: I… I have? But, I've never been there.

Iron Bull: Perhaps, but someone you knew is currently in charge of the Antaam. Apparently a 'friend' of yours. The Arishok.

Amell: I have only ever had the honour of calling one Qunari my friend, and his name was Sten. Sten of the Beresaad.

Iron Bull: Ah, but you see, he no longer goes under that title.

Amell: So, he was kind of promoted?

Iron Bull: You could say that. Last time I was in Par Vollen, he was being sworn in. Big ceremony, lots of scowls and long silences.

Amell: Huh. Well I'll be.

…

Amell: Can I ask you a question?

Iron Bull: Sure, go for it little mage.

Amell: How can your kind sleep with those mighty horns? Most Qunari seem to have them.

Iron Bull: Ah, and spoil the mystery? Nah, I'll keep that one to myself.

**_(If Inquisitor is Kossith)_**

Iron Bull: Why don't you ask the Inquisitor? I'm sure he'll/she'll come up with an interesting response.

Amell: _***sigh***_Fine, keep your secrets.

…

Amell: So, Bull. Are you a part of the Beresaad?

Iron Bull: Part of the what?

Amell: Oh, the scouting party in the Antaam? Sorry, did I pronounce it wrong?

Iron Bull: Shit. No, you said it right, just… been a while since someone tried to speak to me in my native tongue.

Amell: Sorry, would you rather I didn't? I used to try and speak Qunlat frequently with Sten in my travels.

Iron Bull: Wow… you are an odd little man. What did you ask? If I am a scout? Well, not technically. I am a member of the Ben-Hassrath.

Amell: So, you are a spy for the Arishtok?

Iron Bull: Shit human! You know a lot for someone who isn't part of the Qun.

Amell: I pay attention. That's all.

Iron Bull: Well shave my ass and call me a Qalaba! I'm speaking about the Qun to a bas.

Amell: I believe the correct term is bas saarebas.

Iron Bull: _***chuckles***_ A know it all bas.

…

Iron Bull: You know, you are one of the few who isn't jumpy around me. Not scared I want to ram you against a wall?

Amell: _***chuckles***_ More worried your bloody horns will poke my eye out.

…

Amell: Are you scared of me?

Iron Bull: _***snorts***_ I am assuming this is a joke?

Amell: Most Qunari fear mages. Especially non-leashed mages.

Iron Bull: No offense, little Saarebas… you aren't all that intimidating.

Amell: I can start waving my hands about, and shoot fire from my fingers, if you prefer?

Iron Bull: Wouldn't be enough. I've seen how you cower as your wife shouts at you. Considering you aren't scared of a brute like me, but flinch whenever the little woman raises her voice…

Amell: That's different… she's my wife.

Iron Bull: Touché.

…

_**(If Inquisitor is an elf or dwarf)**_

Iron Bull: psst! Little mage.

Amell: _***sigh***_ I wish you wouldn't call me that… what is it?

Iron Bull: Do you reckon if I tossed the Inquisitor she/he would be mad?

Amell: If you…what?

Iron Bull: Well, look at them! He's/she's so little and agile, I bet if I flung 'em just as the enemies were charging… they wouldn't know what hit them!

Amell: I worry about your thoughts, if you come up with these sorts of ideas….

Iron Bull: Think about it! Wouldn't it make fighting a dragon shit loads easier, if I could throw the Inquisitor right at the bloody thing! Might get things done quicker.

Amell: Err… I don't think our fearless leader would like that very much…

Iron Bull: You're right. Hmm, maybe I could toss Sera or Solas or maybe even Varric?

_**(If Solas is present)**_

Solas: Unlikely. I wouldn't suggest trying it either.

_**(If Sera is present)**_

Sera: Thought I told you no already! Piss off with that one!

_**(If Varric is present)**_

Varric: Hey! Nobody tosses a dwarf!

Amell: I have to admit… it would be pretty funny to watch…

…

Iron Bull: _***deep chuckle***_

Amell: What? What's so funny?

Iron Bull: That little fight with the missus over is it?

Amell: What? We weren't even fighting.

Iron Bull: I believe it's called, 'the silent treatment'. You must have done something to piss her off good and proper.

Amell: No-I-mind your own business.

Iron Bull: I would, but your room is across the yard from mine. Got a bit loud last night.

Amell: We weren't even yelling.

Iron Bull: Screaming is more like it. _***chuckles***_

Amell: But we weren't… Oh!

Iron Bull: So I will say it again, the fight over is it?

Amell: I just-shut up!

Iron Bull: Ha! Sera wasn't shitting me. I should call you Pinky!

…

_**(If Inquisitor is in a relationship with Iron Bull)**_

Amell: Do you think you could move your bed off the wall? The banging is distracting when I am discussing battle plans with Cullen.

Iron Bull: Huh?

Amell: Late at night, the constant banging. I would appreciate it if you moved the bed away from the wall. Your horns keep bumping it while you sleep.

Iron Bull: That's not my horns, little mage.

Amell: Well what is it then? Because we can hear you tossing and turning and carrying on in your sleep!

Iron Bull: Ha… sorry about that. I'll start using an iron bar to muzzle myself. I thought I was being quiet…

Amell: Muzzle?

Iron Bull: Yeah, the iron poker doesn't seem to be working well enough I guess.

Amell: Wait… why does this sound familiar…?

Iron Bull: Sorry, we'll try and keep it down in the future.

Amell: We…? Actually… forget I asked!

…

Amell: Do you plan on returning to Par Vollen, once the Breach is taken care of?

Iron Bull: Nope.

Amell: Well, your mind is made up. I thought all Qunari eventually returned home.

**_(if became Tal Vashoth)_**

Iron Bull: I'm not all Qunari, or even a Qunari anymore.

_**(if remained part of the Qun)**_

Iron Bull: I see no reason to anymore.

Amell: But you report back to the Antaam? Doesn't that still make you loyal?

Iron Bull: Apart from being a messenger boy, I don't follow the Qun to an exact. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm nothing like your 'Sten' was.

Amell: That's for certain.

Iron Bull: I follow my own laws, I may have reported back to them, but they don't own me... Not anymore...

Amell: Yet, you are still proud of the Qun? I have heard you defend it many times.

Iron Bull: It is still part of who I am. Regardless if I like or accept it.

Amell: I can understand that.

Iron Bull: I wish your Chantry wife would understand it.

Amell: Her faith is very dear to her. Some Qunari would threaten it. She is just cautious.

Iron Bull: Not some, most. Yeah… I guess she has reason to be cautious. I would too.

…

Iron Bull: Why do you care so much?

Amell: Sorry?

Iron Bull: You. You are always asking questions. About my race, about the Qun. Why?

Amell: Because I like to get a better understanding of the people I know.

Iron Bull: You are lucky, not all Qunari are so forgiving of being 'studied'.

…

Amell: Have I offended you, Bull?

Iron Bull: Nah. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard. In my line of work, 'harmless' questions meant someone wanted answers. Usually that someone wasn't always 'friendly'. Clearly you aren't up to anything though, considering a Sten was trusting enough to share things with you.

Amell: Well I assure you, I am only curious. I mean no harm, to you or the Qun.

Iron Bull: You know what they say about curiosity; it skinned the cat.

Amell: I think you messed that saying up.

Iron Bull: It all has the same outcome. Don't ask too many questions, you don't wind up dead.

Amell: _***chuckles***_ True.

…

Iron Bull: I underestimated you, little mage.

Amell: Is that so?

Iron Bull: Bit soft around the edges, but there's more to you than you let on. You have some skills, I hate to admit.

Amell: Thanks?

Iron Bull: Yeah. You're alright _***slaps on the back***_

Amell: Ouch…


	5. Vivienne

**Warden Amell and Vivienne **

Vivienne: So, you are what all of Skyhold's resources went into. Quite the prize.

Amell: Beg pardon?

Vivienne: Oh nothing dear, was simply thinking how almost wasteful it was of the Inquisition to search tirelessly to track down a single Warden.

Amell: Ah, but I am no ordinary Warden, ask any bard. I have magic, I have contacts, and I also have a cunning wit and terrific taste in Orlesian cheeses.

Vivienne: Sarcastic as well. My, good to see Seeker Pentaghast's efforts weren't in vain.

Amell: In all honesty, I do not believe I am worth the efforts. But I will make it my duty to at least be of some help.

Vivienne: Yes dear, I'm sure you will.

…

Amell: So, I finally meet the famous Madame de Fer. Your reputation precedes you, Enchanter.

Vivienne: Of that, I have no doubt.

Amell: During my stay at Halamshiral, I heard many things about you.

Vivienne: You stayed at the Winter Palace?

Amell: Yes, though only a short time. Leliana and I were on official Chantry business, but I thought I would see a… an old friend, while I was there.

Vivienne: I see… and these things you heard?

Amell: Oh, mostly good. Well, the parts about your fashion sense were, anyway.

Vivienne: _***chuckles***_ Well, at least they got that right.

…

Vivienne: I should perhaps apologise, Commander.

Amell: For?

Vivienne: You have heard many things about me, and yet… I hardly know anything about you.

Amell: Not as if my life is anything of secrecy. Almost positive half of the Free Marches knows who I am, and the other half know who I am related to.

Vivienne: I don't rely on gossip, my dear. It barely amuses me.

Amell: Well, what was it you wanted to know?

Vivienne: Oh nothing dear. I'm certain if there was something of importance I wished to know, I already would. Nothing important escapes me.

_**(if Sera is present)**_

Sera: Pfft, a normal sense of fashion escaped you. Bet it struggled, too.

…

Amell: Have I done something to cause offence?

Vivienne: Aren't you precious, darling!

Amell: I'm sorry… what?

Vivienne: Does everyone's opinion always matter so much to you, or am I the exception?

Amell: I am sorry to inform you, but neither. I simply wish to know why you constantly speak with venom in your voice.

Vivienne: Does it upset you?

Amell: _***chuckles***_ With all due respect, Madame, I have met my fair share of Ice Queens… You, do not even compete with them. Your words simply annoy, if at best.

Vivienne: Then perhaps, you need to listen closer.

…

Amell: Something on your mind, Enchanter?

Vivienne: I'm sorry dear, what was that?

Amell: You have been staring at me for some time. Something I can help with?

Vivienne: Oh, I was just wondering what all the fuss is about.

Amell: Fuss?

Vivienne: Yes dear, fuss. The stories, the songs, the ridiculous amount of people that flock to be by your side as you strut about Skyhold, acting as if you are greater than Andraste herself.

Amell: Last time I checked, I do not strut. Nor do I have people 'flock' to my side. As for the stories, your guess is as good as mine. I didn't ask to be so acclaimed, nor do I truthfully enjoy it.

Vivienne: Oh please, do not deny that being known as 'The Hero of Ferelden' doesn't have its perks? Surely your wife would see the advantages, she is after all, rather skilful at the Game.

Amell: Unlike most, Madame de Fer, my wife and I do not bring our personal lives into 'the Game'. And, unlike yourself, she does not use relationships as a way to gain political advantage.

Vivienne: Oh dear, did I stuck a nerve?

Amell: Quite the opposite, in fact. You simply confirmed my original suspicions.

Vivienne: On what, dear?

Amell: On why you joined the Inquisition.

…

Vivienne: You wished to know if you caused me some offence, yes?

Amell: Are you speaking to me…?

Vivienne: Yes dear, I am. To answer your question, your very existence is an offence.

Amell: Oh great… you sound like my mother.

Vivienne: Jest all you like, but I do not find what you are and what you stand for, amusing in the slightest.

Amell: How sad for you… what have I done to harm you so, exactly?

Vivienne: I lied when I said I did not know exactly who you were.

Amell: You, lie? Shocking! The scandal!

Vivienne: Even before you became the famous Hero of Ferelden, and acclaimed Commander of the Grey, your story was well known in Circles around Thedas.

Amell: Did they mention my good looks? And fabulous hair?

Vivienne: The scandalous eldest son to the Amell family. Cursed Scion of the dying and disgraced family of Kirkwall. Magic in their blood was not the crime, but hiding it, harbouring it. Noble by birth, and yet no claim to the title. And yet, your cousin wears your title so nicely.

Amell: Varric says she wears many things nicely, especially with ruffles. Honestly, if this is why you dislike my presence so much you are even pettier than the rumours said.

Vivienne: Oh no dear, these are not my issue. I simply thought I would shed some light on your popularity. Now, aside from the tragic family past, how you came to be a Warden was what I was referring to.

Amell: I didn't do blood magic, if that's your problem.

Vivienne: No dear, but consorting with a blood mage, and helping them escape… that is my problem! You were privileged, rumours of your talent and promise filled every Enchanters ears! You could have been Grand Enchanter before you had even matured! But, you threw it all way, and for what?

Amell: …

Vivienne: You threw it away for some dying order, and a fancy title that has no real power.

Amell: I _threw_ my _privileged_ life away… for something you will clearly never understand.

Vivienne: Oh, and I should be pitied for it? Please.

_**(If Sera is present)**_

Sera: No point shouting at a wall. Wall will always be a wall, yeah. End of the day, a bitch will always be a bitch.

…

Vivienne: I hope you know, this is partly your fault.

Amell: What? I didn't hide spiders in your hat! Don't look at me like that!

_**(if Sera is present)**_

Sera: Pffffftttt!

Vivienne: No, I am aware the childish gnome did that. I was referring to the Breach.

Amell: Um, you do realize it wasn't until a short time ago that I returned to Ferelden, right?

Vivienne: Perhaps not directly, but you are partly to blame. You did free Ferelden's Circle from Chantry power, did you not?

Amell: It didn't go according to plan. The King didn't detach the Chantry entirely, it simply stirred things up. It wasn't what I wanted.

Vivienne: Clearly he was wise enough to see your fool notion for what it was.

Amell: No, he agreed. The problem was the Grand Clerics were in an uproar over the election of the at the time, new Devine. Having this added to their agenda was seen as a 'waste of time'.

Vivienne: You are aware, Ferelden's Circle was where majority of the rebellion started. I hope you take credit for that.

Amell: Granted, I am partially to blame. Word spread that the King's boon had not been granted, and mages demanded to know why. I did my part and tried to calm the situation, but with what happened in Kirkwall-

Vivienne: Which, I will also point out was partially your fault.

Amell: What, because I knew Anders?

Vivienne: From what I heard, you were at the Circle together. He joined the Warden's under your command, and was possessed by a spirit you consorted with. He was also a companion to your cousin, who helped him commit the ghastly crimes he is now famous for. I think that is more than simply knowing.

Amell: And yet you do not listen to gossip?

Vivienne: I listen to fact, my dear. Deny all you like, but your actions spiralled into this. I am glad to see you joined us to help clean up your mess.

Amell: And I am glad to see my actions are causing benefits for mages like yourself.

Vivienne: _***snort***_ I hardly need yours or any other fanatic's actions to benefit myself.

Amell: Let me say this, and then I will speak no more to you on the matter… I do not, nor will I ever, support what Anders did or what Fiona continues to do. It's not what I wanted. I wanted a way for mages to coexist in peace, and by having the Chantry accept that mages are people, I believed that was a way to have my wish. You cannot honestly believe what we endured before this war was any better?

Vivienne: My dear, I endured nothing. And highly doubt you did as well.

Amell: You know nothing of the demons that lurked in the corners of my life. And they took the form of men. I lived what these mages cry out over, I watched in horror as others lived harsher! I did not try and change it for myself, my life is my own, I tried to change it for the crying babe locked away wishing to see the suns rays or feel the cool of rain. That, Enchanter, is why I did what I did.

Vivienne: How touching.

…

Vivienne: I am curious, my dear, what is your standpoint on this war?

Amell: Need you ask? You have clearly made your mind up about me and everything I fought for.

Vivienne: Yes, but you have not said it plainly.

Amell: _***sigh***_ I know I am walking into a trap… Fine, I oppose it.

Vivienne: Interesting.

Amell: Mages deserve freedom, but they also require guidance and protection. If you did not blatantly abolish mage plights, I would have told you sooner we share the same view point.

Vivienne: Oh, and what is that?

Amell: That we need Templars. That not all the Towers were completely evil, and that every mage suffered. I spend most of my free hours studying the arcane with Minaeve, she is a remarkable mage, though she doubts herself. She has taught me many things about the Circle, through not so clouded eyes.

Vivienne: And yet your wife would change everything, given the chance.

Amell: I didn't say I wouldn't change it, because I would. Most of it. Templars should serve the mages, as protection. A shield standing alongside the sword. Since we are seen as weapons. But, they should not rule over, that is where the problem lays.

Vivienne: Sister Nightingale would have mages free all together. Would you allow it?

Amell: If it meant peace, then yes.

Vivienne: You contradict yourself, constantly.

Amell: No. I want peace, simple as that. Any way to get it, that is what I want.

Vivienne: Call it what you will dear, but naivety is still naivety. However you look at it.

Amell: And being a Qalaba is being a stubborn ass in Thedas.

_**(If Iron Bull is present)**_

Iron Bull: _***hysterical laughter***_

Amell: It all depends on where your from, and how you look at it.

…

Vivienne: Are you proud of what your order is doing?

Amell: I will not speak of the Warden's to the likes of you. You will not understand what I have to say, so I would rather not waste my breath.

Vivienne: Oh, I seem to have struck another one of your overly sensitive nerves. Evidently, mage rebellion isn't all that terrible, but wife and wardens aren't up to discuss.

Amell: Alright Vivienne, I have a question for you. Are you proud that the position rightfully belonging to you was granted to an ex Warden? One who threw away what you would call a 'privilege'?

Vivienne: Please, that hardly-

Amell: Or, are you proud that the position you strived to achieve was taken by an apostate witch with no real training?

Vivienne: …

Amell: Oh, did I hit a nerve? Pity. Don't speak to me about things you know nothing of. I do not defend the mages, or the Templars, or the Wardens and their insane actions. No matter the justification behind it all. And I would appreciate it if you would stop hounding me on such matters. As for my wife, I believe the saying she would quote would be _"Play with fire and expect to be burnt!"_


	6. Cole

**Warden Amell and Cole**

Amell: I think I know you, Cole.

Cole: You see me, because I let you. You know me, because I want you to.

Amell: You were the spirit that inhabited the Spire, aren't you?

Cole: Yes.

Amell: Did-did you know what happened? To my friend?

Cole: A stern face, yet eyes that hold kindness. A mentor, a friend. A mother to the motherless, you were the son she never got to raise. But, she didn't know how to be a mother, only a teacher. Harsh words were shared, more than friendly ones. You didn't want to listen when she warned you, you called her selfish, a coward.

Amell: Please… don't…

Cole: Hand's clinging onto the necklace, a worn out bit of twine. No gems of worth, no gold or silver. Two totems hung from the twine, one shaped as a heart, wood. The other, crystal. No real value, but she clung to them, as if treasure. Both aged, withering with the years of love.

Amell: She… she kept them? Even after everything I said?

Cole: She forgave you. She never held onto those words. When she died, she remembered all you did right. She loved you, and the Nightingale. You were her 'little love birds'.

Amell: I… thank you.

…

Cole: Little birds sing sweetly, flowers are late to bloom, is it summer or spring? The Templars never tell, flowers have to grow before the answer is given. Doesn't matter, the birds sing, little tunes. Feel like safe, sound like sanity. A bit of outside, trapped on the inside.

Amell: _***sigh***_ Please Cole, stay out of my head.

Cole: But your memories, they feel… odd. Like autumn, just before the winters first harsh winds.

Amell: I don't care how they feel, please don't poke around in my mind.

Cole: I'm not poking. Your mind, it calls out to me. You want me to help, let me. I can make you remember the happy places.

Amell: Cole, I don't remember the bad or the good.

Cole: Now you are remembering a different song. Sweet, yet strong. A woman, no, an angel. You haven't heard music before now, haven't seen colour. She is everything, beauty, passion. Perfection.

Amell: See, I don't remember the good or the bad… because I choose to remember the perfect.

…

Cole: Your thoughts, they feel… warm… Like you. Everything around you, it's like fire. But, I know I won't burn.

Amell: How do you know?

Cole: I just do.

Amell: I wish I had your confidence.

Cole: So many years since your fire started, and still you fear it. You aren't that little boy anymore, the scar has faded over the years but you still fear its cause. You fear your fire because you believed it took away your family. But it didn't. Your family was never yours, you didn't belong.

Amell: I gathered that much Cole. That isn't why I fear it anymore, I don't care for my past 'family'.

Cole: No… you fear it will take away your new one. Your real one. You fear the flames will burn and hurt your love. You see her as ice, you don't believe you can coexist. But she isn't ice, she is stone. No, she is crystal. You can't burn her.

Amell: If only that were so…

Cole: Well, you can burn her… but she sometimes likes it. The danger reminds her she is alive, that you both are. Reminds her of your first night together. the nervousness, the gentle timid nature of your movements...

Amell: Stop. Now. Please!

…

Cole: Counting down the minutes. One, why is it so dark? Two, how long have I been hiding? Three, when will she stop crying? Four, Irving where are you? Five, why won't anyone help her? Six, I need to do something, I need to help her! Seven, no, why won't they stop?

Amell: Out. Now!

Cole: The shadows hurt you still, because you won't let go. You won't let your memories happen naturally, they need to be tugged on. Like little pieces of string, fragile, yet begging to be pulled.

Amell: Did I _ask_ you to help me remember?

Cole: Your mind did.

…

Amell: Cole, can you enter the Fade when you choose?

Cole: No.

Amell: Do you want to?

Cole. No. And yes. Why?

Amell: I have only known one other spirit, one who walked among this world like you do. He had a host, but it was an unoccupied host and so he began to become... almost human I guess...

Cole: I don't have a host.

Amell: No, I know that… Sorry, this is hard to explain… Anyway, this spirit wished to return, but couldn't. I was just curious-

Cole: Unnatural. Pulled from his home, scared, confused, angry, sad, and lonely. Emotions he should not feel, wrong, wrecked, wreathed. Justice, morphed into man, morphed into mage. He became Kristoff, he became Anders. He wasn't Justice anymore. I am not like that. I am me. There is no confusion, no forgetting where one begins and the other ends. I am almost whole.

Amell: No, you are right… I apologise.

Cole: Thank you.

…

Cole: So many names. Commander, Warden, Counsellor, Hero, Champion, they are your ones of achievement. Friend, Lover, Husband, those are your ones from the heart.

Amell: A name for every purpose, wouldn't you agree?

Cole: You have other names… they are not nice.

Amell: Ah, we all make a few enemies in life.

Cole: I don't like them, they don't fit. Hero sounds fancy, but sticks when needed. Husband holds strength, it suits you the best.

Amell: And what of my other names? The ones you don't like?

Cole: Some call you Liar, others Usurper. Murderer, Cheat, Coward. Cruel. The harshest is Monster... it used to hurt to hear it... Those who give these names, they don't see what you are and what you've done.

Amell: All that matters is you do Cole. I couldn't ask for a greater insight.

Cole: There is a name you wish to have… but no one calls you it. You crave it, you and your wife. I like this name, I think it is your greatest. You are waiting till the time is right before you belong to this name, though she believes you were always ready.

Amell: What name is that?

Cole: Father.

…

Amell: Cole… when you said you were almost whole… what did you mean?

Cole: I am not human.

Amell: No, but you are darn near close to it.

Cole: Is that a good thing?

Amell: I think you are fine how you are, despite what the others believe. You don't need to change, unless you wish to.

…

Cole: You hate demons. You fight them, kill them, trick and trap them. You are what _they_ fear. Mages cower and run from them, or summon and try and control them. You don't.

Amell: _***chuckles***_ Is that a fact?

Cole: Yet… you are not unkind. Not to me. You treat me like you treat the others, you joke and jest. You smile and question. I am just another person to you, another face in the crowd of your memories. When you leave, you will remember me.

Amell: I also yell at you when you read my thoughts and go snooping through my memories. I am grateful I don't say that for the others.

Cole: The others would choose different parts to search through. A few would find what hurts, not to use, but to just know. Knowing is power. Others would pick what makes you laugh, to share the joy you bring them. Then… majority would pick memories of you and the Sister.

Amell: Why doesn't this surprise me? At least you seem to have some respect for what you look into. Sort of.

Cole: Skin gentle and soft, colour of milk. You wonder if it taste like it looks. No, sweeter, a taste that plagues your mind. How does she not see how beautiful she is?

Amell: Actually… you apparently don't….

…

Cole: You couldn't help her.

Amell: Who?

Cole: That girl, the one that comes in your dreams. The one who's face changes each time you see it. You remember the Templars, but not the girl. It's easier, you can hate them.

Amell: I wouldn't be dreaming such dreams if you didn't bring it up to begin with…

Cole: Yes, you do. You always have. It's a dream that comes and goes, just like the others. The clanking of the metal as Jowan is slapped for stealing. The shallow cries as the apprentices are shouted at for failing. It is one of many. You don't want to remember them, because you feel guilty. You should have helped, because you didn't suffer it.

Amell: Cole…

Cole: You couldn't help them. You would have suffered as well.

Amell: Doesn't give me a right to forget… does it.

Cole: If it helps, those Templars are dead.

Amell: What, how do you know that?

Cole: They died when Gregoir learned what they were doing. He wasn't meant to kill them, but it hurt him to see the damage. He worried, what if this happened to his son?

Amell: How… how do you know all this?

Cole: You couldn't help them… but you can help yourself…

…

Cole: Her fingers run along your cheek. So soft, so gentle, it tickles and soothes. Another morning you awaken to see her watching you, you always wonder why she does that. You don't complain, the view is always pleasant. You take in the beauty of her naked form, the satin sheet barely covering. Her body, you know better than any map.

_**(if Dorian is present)**_

Dorian: Oooh, this is saucier than that trashy novel Cassandra made me read.

_**(if Cassandra is present)**_

Cassandra: I did no such thing…

Amell: Cole… please… stop…

Cole: You didn't always know it though. So unsure, overly cautious. Handling like fragile snowflakes. You worried she would grow tired, annoyed with you. She never did, only eager to teach and to learn as well.

Amell: Cole, for the love of Andraste…

Cole: She watches you, because she wants to make sure you always wake up. She worries that one day, your eyes wont flutter. That the fire will go out. So she enjoys the moments where you are peaceful, no burdens of your duties. No caution when you look at her, just the fluttering of your eyes and the twitch as you smile. She hopes you dream of her. You normally do.

Amell: Oh…


End file.
